


Sea in My Bones

by Pandabear93



Series: Monster Inside of Us [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 days of Monster Stiles, mermaid!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandabear93/pseuds/Pandabear93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Each footstep towards the sea was like returning home to a warm embrace, not that he had received one of those in a while."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea in My Bones

Breathing in deep, Stiles could smell the salt in the air. It wrapped around him, comforting all his previous fears.

 

How could he stay away from here for so long?

 

At the ocean, Stiles could feel the sea in his blood. With each heartbeat like the push and pull of the tides, his body was _made_ for the sea. It was like he was home.

 

And when he moved farther away, it was like a hurricane in his body. While everyone thought he was jittery from his ADHD, the sea was raging in his body. It ached in his bones, stretched his skin, roared in his head. The sea is tamed by no one, not even one Stiles Stilinski.

 

Each footstep towards the sea was like returning home to a warm embrace, not that he had received one of those in a while.

 

He stripped his clothes off, letting them fall to the sand as they please. The sea was beckoning him. Once, when him and his mother would go to the sea during summer vacation, his mom would say that the sea has a song. It will pull in those who are one with it.

 

Maybe that is why he hasn’t returned to the sea in years. He didn’t want to be whole anymore. It was his fault that his mother was gone. After chasing her son who had the sea in his blood, her body was weakened. The sea can be a dangerous thing. It can push and push and push until it smothers and drowns. So in a way, not only with the sea in his blood, Stiles was the sea.

 

But now, with a family, a pack, he could try to become whole again. To not better himself for himself, but for his pack, his father. To make his weakness his strength. If he was anything, it was caring too much for what he loved. And if stopping this self-inflicted exile from the sea would help his family, then so be it.

 

He stopped when his toes felt the brush of the waves, caressing and loving. But oh so angry. Because even when the sea seemed calm, it was relentlessly angry. It held a grudge. So in another way, Stiles was the sea.

 

His first step in the sea was not the best thing in his life. It hurt. It felt like the sea had slapped him full force from inside his body. He could not get in the water quick enough. Maybe, if he had jumped in instead of the cinematic walk in to the water, it would have felt better. Or maybe, the pain would be too much and instead of adapting, he would have drowned.

 

The pain was not bad. It was getting punched in the legs and the back multiple times by Gerard. Okay, so maybe it hurt. A lot. But it soon faded to a pulsing ache. One that with time in the water would fade.

 

In the water, he could see where he parked his jeep. His jeep that his mom would drive to the ocean. His jeep that has dealt with not only sea but with werewolves.

Normally, he could see farther, but his third eye needed to get functional again.

 

He pushed himself farther into the ocean, his hands gaining webbing with every stroke. His legs morphed into a tail the moment both of them were submerged. Normally, he would continue on his way, looking at the marine life. But today, Stiles allowed himself to look at himself, a part he has not seen in years.

 

He gained scales on his forearms. His sides were pulsing with the work of his gills pushing water in and out. Twitching came from his back, Stiles looked and saw that his tail had not only gotten larger, but looked more fish like. It was more camouflaged for survival in the dark bottom of the ocean.

 

Stiles swam on, losing time as he remembered how to be a merman again. With his hair longer, he could feel how fast he was going. His hair would push down on his scalp the faster he got. When he paused to observe something, it floated where it was. It reminded him of how his mom’s would look.

 

It would be easier to stay in the sea, not that she was always kind. It was easier that dealing with all the werewolves and hunters. He could make a nest somewhere, feed on the marine life. Maybe he would take a visit to see how his dad was doing.

 

Humming to himself, Stiles turned his way back the shore. He had to return back to the pack. Because even though it was not an easy life, it was a better life than hiding in the sea.

 

As if the sea agreed with his decision, it surged him forward with the feeling of salt and love around him.


End file.
